LUCKY
by Chess sakura
Summary: Hai! Kamu?/ Apakah kamu tahu?/Berapa banyak keberuntungan yang telah kudapatkan selama 25 tahun aku hidup?/Apakah kau ingin tahu?/ Baiklah akan aku ceritakan./Naruto pov, Fluffy, Sekuel dari I'm Lucky/ Read and Riview?


**LUCKY**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai! Kamu?

Apakah kamu tahu?

Berapa banyak keberuntunganyang telah kudapatkan selama 25 tahun aku hidup?

Apakah kau ingin tahu?

Baiklah akan aku ceritakan

.

.

.

 **STORY BY**

CHESS SAKURA

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship

 **Main Pair :** Naruto dan Hinata

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, Typo(s), No EYD.

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

 **#Kesalahpahaman**

 _Ingat dengan kejadian dua belas tahun yang lalu? Dibawah pohon sakura di musim semi, saat dirimu tengah menangis keras karena tersandung akar pohon Sakura. Seperti anak kecil, saat itu kamu menangis sejadi-jadinya, padahal luka dilutut kirimu itu tidaklah parah hanya tergores saja. Kamu tidak sadar bahwa ada orang yang terganggu di atas pohon sakura itu._

 _Orang itu adalah aku. Suara cemprengmu benar-benar sudah merusak tidur siangku!_

" _Woi!" panggilan pertama, kamu abaikan begitu saja bahkan sampai aku tiga kali memanggil. Dirimu masih saja sibuk meratapi luka goresan itu. Air mata serta ingus berlomba-lomba turun ke tanah._

 _Jengah, kesal akhirnya aku turun –loncat- tepat di hadapanmu dan barulah kau menyadari akan keberadaan orang lain disini._

" _Ka-kamu siapa?" tanyamu disela isakan._

" _Aku penjaga pohon ini, roh halus!" Tentu saja aku berbohong mengatakan hal ini, aku hanya terlalu malas untuk menjawab –dengan benar- pertanyaan itu. Ayolah! Kita berada di sekolah yang sama dan kepopuleranku cukup terkenal di sini. Hanya orang-orang antisosial yang kerjaannya cuma diam dikelas, pergi keperpus, tiap hari berpacaran sama buku, berkenalan dengan siswa lain hanya sekedar ada kebutuhan saja dan selanjutnya dilupakan dan tidak pernah punya waktu untuk bersosialisasi, mereka mungkin tidak mengenalku._

 _Atau kau termasuk golongan itu?_

" _HANTU?!" Wajahmu berubah horor, keringat dingin kulihat mengalir dipelipismu dan apa-apaan dengan jarak yang kau berikan ini, kau tiba-tiba mundur sangat jauh kebelakang. Bahkan aku sampai terbengong melihat kecepatan kamu merangkak kebelakang._

 _Reaksi macam apa itu! Jangan bilang, kau percaya dengan ucapanku?_

" _Ti-tidak mungkin ada hantu di siang hari, a-apa lagi di musim semi. Sangat tidak mungkin! Eh-tunggu, aku pernah mendengar cerita ada siswa yang gantung diri di pohon ini. Ap-apa mungkin?!" Tatapan horormu langsung menusuk padaku. Meneliti, memperhatikan, dari atas kebawah, dari bawah ke atas. Aku bagaikan tengah dikuliti dengan sorot mata itu._

" _Ta-tapi kakinya menapak di tanah!" Masih saja beragumen sendiri._

" _Oh ayolah!" Bola mataku melirik malas kearah lain dan kemudian kembali padamu lagi. "Kau polos atau bodoh, hah? Dengan mudahnya percaya ucapanku. Berapa umurmu?"_

" _Du-dua belas tahun."_

" _Di umurmu yang sekarang, kau masih saja percaya dengan cerita bodoh itu, Ck!" Aku menormalkan kembali tekanan darah yang sudah sampai kepala, dengan menarik nafas panjaaaaaaang... dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, lalu mengukir senyum – katanya senyum bisa meredakan amarah-_

" _Kau lebih percaya mitos atau fakta?" tanyaku yang mungkin membuatmu bingung, terlihat dari raut wajah itu._

" _Te-tentu saja fakta!"_

" _Bagus! Sekarang aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku ini Fakta (Sesungguhnya) bukan hantu si mitos itu."_

" _Hah?"_

 _Otak kamu lemot amat si!_

" _Pertama, ada hantu yang muncul di siang hari? Kakinya napak ditanah? Ada hantu yang mengobrol denganmu?"_

" _Tidak ada." Kamu mengiyakan, "ta-tapi mungkin saja kau hantu yang memiliki ilmu yang tinggi, ja-jadi terlihat seperti manusia."_

 _Ini pasti panjang, obrolan tidak penting ini pasti panjang. Oh Kami-sama kenapa Engkau mengirimkan seseorang yang memakan waktu bersantaiku. (maaf aku tidak bermaksud menjelekanmu waktu itu) "Baiklah, akan aku beri fakta nyata!" Aku berjalan mendekat padamu. "Kau diam ditempat!"_

" _Ka-kau mau apa?! Ka-kau mau mengambil nyawaku, ya?! Jangan! Aku belum mau mati!"_

" _Bisakah kau jauhkan pemikiran alaymu itu untuk beberapa saat, aku ingin segera selesai. Mengerti!" Saat melihat gelagat kamu yang hendak melarikan diri, aku langsung tancap gas. Lari sekencang mungkin dan-_

 _(Maaf) aku memelukmu waktu itu._

" _KYAAAAAA! HANTU MESUMMM! LEPASKAN! TOLONG!" Teriakan histrismu sampai membuat gendang telingaku berdengung. Kamu memberontak, minta dilepaskan, menangis. Aku semakin terlihat seperti penjahat mesum yang ingin memperkosamu. Reaksimu sangat berlebihan, kau tahu!_

 _Jika saja, aku tahu bahwa kau orang yang menganggap sesuatu terlalu serius bahkan kebohongan pun kau anggap pengakuan. Aku pasti tidak akan berbohong saat itu._

" _DIAM!" Akhirnya teriakan histrismu berhenti setelahku bentak. "Sekarang, kau rasakan tubuhku? Apa tubuhku dingin seperti es? Apa kau merinding saat aku peluk seperti ini, apa kau merasakan hawa jahat."_

" _A-aku merinding saat kau peluk, a-aku juga merasakan hawa jahat. A-aku benar-benar takut! Tolong lepaskan!"_

 _Aiss, sepertinya tindakan ini sangat salah. Lihat dirimu, kau benar-benar ketakutan saat itu, wajahmu sangat pucat ditambah tubuhmu juga gemetaran._

" _Ok-ok-ok!" Aku melepaskan, mengangkat kedua tanganku. "Maaf, sepertinya caraku yang ini salah," sesalku seraya menunduk._

" _Ka-kau hantu yang sangat menyeramkan dan tak bisa ditebak tindakannya!"_

 _Bukannya setiap hantu seperti itu ya?_

 _Geram, greget, gemes, rasanya pengen gigit kamu. Aku diam cukup lama, mencari cara untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini dan bersamaan dengan hembusan angin musim semi yang menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura. Aku mendapat pencerahan._

 _Dan solusi yang kudapat ternyata sangatlah mudah. Ah! bodoh sekali aku sampai tidak kepikiran kesana. Jika saja dari tadi kau muncul wahai ide, masalah ini sudah selesai dan aku bisa bersantai lagi dipohon itu._

 _Aku merogoh saku celanaku_

" _Ka-kau mau apa lagi?"_

 _Mengeluarkan sumber solusi._

" _TIDAKKK! Jangan bunuh aku!" ah, aku abaikan saja sikap histerismu dengan memberikan-_

" _Lihat ini!"_

" _Apa ini? Eh, kartu pelajar?" Kamu masih saja belum paham juga, "Maksudnya?"_

" _Aku adalah siswa di sekolah ini, dan itu buktinya. Aku BUKAN hantu seperti yang kau kira. Perkataanku tadi, itu hanya bercanda." Jelasku. Dan aku juga baru menyadari kenapa tidak dari tadi saja aku menjelaskan tentang kebohongan itu._

 _Melihat dari irismu yang rasanya kurang yakin,_

" _Akan aku buktikan, sekarang ikut aku?"_

" _Ke mana?"_

 _Ruang guru? Atau ke kelas? Kemana aku harus membawanya agar dapat kupertemukan dengan orang lain. Jika ke ruang guru? aku pasti ketahuan sedang membolos. Ke kelas? Sama saja!_

" _Ke-kenapa kau diam?"_

" _Ikut aku ke kantin!" Dan akhirnya kuputuskan mengajakmu ke tempat pengisian perut itu, bertemu dengan ibu kantin yang sudah kukenal betul._

 _..._

" _Benar, Hyuuga-san. Dia siswa di sekolah ini, namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto sering membeli ramen di tempat ibu. Dia bukan hantu. Dan tentang cerita yang Hyuuga-san dengar, itu hanya kebohongan. Tidak pernah ada siswa atau siswi yang pernah gantung diri di pohon sakura itu." Penjelasan dari Ibu kantin membuatku sangat puas dan aku puas juga melihat wajah bersalah dari kamu saat itu. Bolehkah aku tertawa?_

 _HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sungguh tawa kemenanganku menggema di dalam hati saat itu. –aku tidak mungkin tertawa lepas dihadapan orang yang bersalah, bukan?-_

 _Kamu berbalik dan membungkung seraya berkata. "Maaf, Maaf, Maafkan saya!" Berulang kali._

" _Hm!" sombong sekali ya aku saat itu, permintaan maafmu hanya dijawab dengan dua huruf. Tapi kamu tahukan bagaimana sikapku dulu, dan tentu sekarang sudah berubah._

" _Hyu-hyuuga Hinata." Kamu tiba-tiba mengajak berkenalan, dengan tampang menahan rasa malu. Saat itu kau terlihat saat imut. Benar-benar imut!_

 _Ragu awalnya. Namun, "Uzumaki Naruto!" akhirnya aku menjabat tangan kecil nan lembutmu._

 _karena kejadian itu kita semakin dekat bahkan menjadi Sahabat. Setiap ada aku pasti ada kamu. Dan aku senang bersahabat dengan kamu. Baru aku ketahui, ternyata saat pertemuan pertama itu merupakan hari pertamamu bersekolah. Pantas saja kamu tidak kenal, Uzumaki Naruto. Pembuat onar nomor satu disekolah ini._

 _Aku benar-benar beruntung kamu datang saat itu_

 _beruntung telah terjadi kesalahpahaman_

 _Dan Beruntung kau jadi sahabatku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sangat banyak keberuntungan yang kudapat saat aku bersama dirimu, Hinata. Saking banyaknya, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengitung. Namun, disini aku hanya bercerita keberuntunganku yang sangat aku syukuri.

 _The best lucky_

Selanjutnya,

* * *

 **#I'm Lucky**

Bertahun-tahun bersahabat denganmu, aku mulai menyadari ada perasaan lain dihati. Sebuah perasaan yang berada di atas satu tingkat dari perasaan sayang pada sahabat.

Yaitu Cinta.

 _Ini terjadi di masa SMA. Saat kita kelas dua SMA._

 _Aku baru menyadarinya setelah putus dengan Sakura, perempuan yang ternyata hanya aku kagumi saja. Kamu pasti ingat malam itu, malam saat hatiku terluka. Kamu –yang entah dari mana- tiba-tiba duduk disampingku dan menggenggam tanganku yang terkepal._

 _Seperti sahabat pada umumnya, kamu menghiburku, membantu aku melupakan Sakura. Dan sikap perhatianmu itu semakin membuatku yakin bahwa aku memang sudah jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri._

 _Namun, perasaan ini di uji. Mulai dari rasa cemburu melihat kamu akrab dengan pria lain. Sampai sebuah kesalahpahaman yang terjadi lagi. Kesalahpahaman kali ini juga bersumber dari perkataanku._

 _Saat itu, dimalam saat aku baru diputusi oleh Sakura. Aku meminta bantuan padamu untuk mencarikan cinta baru, agar aku bisa melupakan Sakura. Jika di ingat lagi, aku benar-benar sangat bodoh berkata seperti itu. Mungkin karena perasaan cinta yang kurasakan padamu belum sepenuhnya kusadarilah penyebabnya. Atau karena aku baru putus cinta?_

 _Perkataan yang bagaikan cambuk, kamu sungguh-sungguh mencarikan pengganti Sakura. Yaitu Shion, adik kelas kita. Aku dipaksa untuk makan malam dengan gadis itu. Tapi aku bersyukur Shion ternyata gadis yang baik, setelah dia mengungkapkan perasaannya dan aku tidak bisa membalas. Dia dengan ikhlas melepasku._

 _Tapi ke esokan paginya, sikap kamu berubah padaku. Hinata._

 _Kenapa kau seakan menghindar?_

 _Tidak tahan dengan sikap anehmu, aku memberanikan diri mendekat. Dan saat melihat wajah murungmu. Aku tahu, pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu?_

 _Maka, aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu padamu. Lagu yang berisi seseorang yang beruntung jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya. Niat awal aku hanya ingin menghiburmu saja namun ternyata-_

 _Aku malah menyatakan perasaanku. menginginkan kau menjadi kekasihku. Sahabat hidupku._

 _Ternyata lagu ini sudah menggerakkan hatiku, Hinata. Lagunya sangat mencerminkan kita bukan Hinata?_

 _Aku beruntung kau datang malam itu, Hyuuga Hinata._

 _Aku juga beruntung karena telah jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri_

 _Sangat beruntung, first kissku adalah kamu._

 _Hahahaha, pasti wajahmu merah saat ini._

 _..._

 _Dan lebih-lebih-lebih beruntungnya aku, bahwa hari ini aku-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Dapat menjadikanmu istriku, Uzumaki Hinata." Naruto meneruskan kalimat yang terpotong dari buku kecil yang berisi keberuntungan dia. Buku kecil yang dia berikan pada Hinata sebelum pernikahan dilangsungkan dan harus dibaca lima belas menit sebelum acara dimulai.

Hinata mendongak, melihat pancaran safir Uzumaki Naruto, sahabatnya yang sudah memegang status baru. Sebagai suaminya. Air mata tak dapat dia tahan, luapan rasa syukur dan kebahagiaan mengalir dari lavendernya.

Naruto melingkarkan cincin putih dijari manis Hinata. Dan setelahnya mengecup lembut bibir istrinya. Bersamaan dengan itu tepuk tangan dan sorak tamu undangan dipernikahan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata menggema.

Bunyi lonceng menjadi pengiring kebahagiaan dua insan itu.

.

.

.

.

 _Hai Kamu? Suamiku._

 _Apakah kamu tahu?_

 _Berapa banyak keberuntungan yang telah kudapatkan selama 24 tahun aku hidup?_

 _Dan keberuntungan yang terbaik_

 _Sama halnya dengan dirimu,_

 _Aku juga sangat beruntung dapat bertemu denganmu_

 _Beruntung kau menjadi sahabatku_

 _Beruntung karena aku telah jatuh cinta padamu_

 _Sangat beruntung perasaanku terbalas olehmu_

 _Dan sangat-sangat-sangat beruntung kau menjadi suamiku. Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Kita adalah manusia yang sangat beruntung didunia ini_

 _._

 _._

 _..._

FIN

* * *

 **A/n:** Aku juga beruntung memiliki kalian berdua, Naruhina. Ciat-ciat-ciat... :3

Holaaa semuaaa... apa kabar? Sudah berapa bulan tak berjumpa? Yang pasti mah banyak ya. Hahahaha. Aku minta maaf, selama beberapa bulan terakhir tidak aktif. Taulah orang sok sibuk mah gimana.

Tentang masalah utang yang belum lunas. Aku nggak mau janji akan melunasi secepatnya. Tapi aku janji akan dilunasi. :D semoga kalian tidak menaruh dendam akan sikap ku ini ya...

Oh untuk yang **I'm lucky,** cerita lengkapnya bisa kalian baca di fanfic yang berudul I'm lucky (Fanfic pertamaku, jadi mohon maaf kalau bahasa dan eydnya ancur)

Ya wis cukup sekian dan tidak pernah bosan aku berucap ini,

Silahkan tulis tanggapan, kesan dan apapun di kolom REVIEW ^^

 _Jaa nee_

Salam sayang

Chess Sakura. 06/02/2016


End file.
